1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to techniques for improving a display characteristic of an image from a liquid crystal projector.
2. Description of Related Art
There are various types of projector, including a triple-tube projector, a DLP® projector, a liquid crystal projector, and the like., depending on the light modulation methods. Recently, there has been proposed a method by which light is modulated by a shutter array having a matrix of microscopic shutter elements. See, for example, JP-T-2002-506228 (the term “JP-T” as used herein means a published Japanese translation of a PCT patent application), JP-T-2002-538512, and International Publication No. WO 02/42826. Of all these types, the liquid crystal projector is particularly in demand due to its relatively low manufacturing costs.